Ezra and Sabine vs Lie Ren and Nora
Season 5 Episode 6 (Star Wars Rebels vs RWBY) Description 4 characters from fighting themed shows, the 2 teams make fans want them to fall in love, along with the sidekicks Sabine and Nora with orange hair! Which couple will win?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Ezra Bridger '''walked through the night, alongside with '''Sabine Wren. The 2 were engaging in a conversation, about well, the Empire of course. But little did they know that far away stood Lie Ren '''and '''Nora Valkyrie, watching them in a very suspicious glance. Nora: I heard them say something about the Empire? *Gasps* They're evil! Let's go get them Ren! Ren: Nora wait!- And she's gone. Nora and Ren leaped down from their building. Ezra and Sabine ignited their weapons, glancing at the 2 in an odd way. Nora and Ren grabbed their weapons. Ezra and Sabine exchanged special glances. They were probably with the Empire. THIS IS ALL JUST A BIG MISTAKE GUYS! ENGAGE! Melee Sabine started taking shots from her blaster, some of them hitting her targets. But most of the time Nora dodged the blows. Ezra lunged at Ren, staring at him in a familiar way. Ezra: Wait a minute, didn't I already fight you before? Ren looked at him. Ren: We did! And you killed me! But then I was revived somehow, at least that's what Jaune said. Ezra and Ren locked their weapons into one another. The 2 glared at one another in hatred, before Ezra force-pushing Ren. Ren slammed into a wall, glancing to his left to see Nora dueling Sabine. Nora slammed her hammer into Sabine's side. That would leave a mark. Sabine eventually retreated towards Ezra, having the advantage of flight (Jetpack). Sabine turned to her side, seeing Nora flying on her hammer! Sabine thought fast, equipping her blasters and shooting rapid blasts on Nora. The hero whacked the blows away with her hammer, resulting in her whacking into the ground. Stupid Nora! Without her hammer below her, she couldn't fly at Sabine! She watched as Sabine flew at her "boyfriend" and him dueling it out with Ren. Sabine eventually reached Ren, kicking him in the gut. The impact sent Ren slamming into another wall, watching as her 2 targets lunged at him. He was toast. Suddenly, the 2 were whacked with a blur, slamming them into the ground. It was Nora! Nora: Oh, you're on! You don't take on my boyfriend-''' Ren: 'Since when-' Nora: '''Like that! You're infuriating! Nora swung her hammer once more at Sabine, hitting the hero right in the face. This caused Sabine to break through the wall. Sabine kept slamming through walls. Every wall burst through resulted in major damage. Eventually, Sabine came to an abrupt stop. Sabine used her jetpack to charge up a blast, before firing it right at Nora. Sabine was in reach of Nora within seconds, resulting in a kick so powerful it shattered Nora's right hand bones. Ren: Nora! Before Ren went for the kill on Sabine, Ezra started to force-choke Ren. The ninja was lifted high, gasping for breath. Could this be the end of Ren? Would he be put out of his misery soon? Would he die next to Nora of all people. The thoughts continued forever until one last gasp was heard. Ren dropped to the ground, dead. Nora managed to look up at Ren. Nora: Ren! Sabine quickly equipped her blaster before gunning Nora down. K.O Ezra: Well, that ended well. Sabine: They put up a better fight then I expected. Ezra and Sabine started walking back to the Ghost Crew, ready to tell everything to them. Conclusion This Melee's Winners are... Ezra and Sabine!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2V2 Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Fights that last over a minute